elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Lich
:When a powerful magus grows near death, their desire to live on makes them attempt lichdom. Of the many who try every century, barely a handful succeed. Most fail and die, but some few partially make it, though the process robs them of much of their memories and skills. Their young "age" is their new "life" beginning anew, but they are patient. After all, they have all the time in the world now. The Lich is a playable character race. Ambitious magi who turn to lichdom to escape death. They have lost much of the strength and vitality they had before, not to mention they're now as attractive as a corpse can be, but in exchange they retain their wisdom, and their magical power grows stronger than it had in life. Liches are a specialized race background. Players who'd rather have a more balanced spellcaster should consider the Eulderna and Elea races. For a more specialized, 'glass cannon' spellcaster, see Fairy. Strategies Liches start with the best Mana score and best Magic and Willpower growths, plus they start with trained Meditation and Casting skills. Of the playable races, they can be considered the most focused on spellcasting, and one of the most viable for a pure caster build. Added to this is their innate elemental resistances. On the downside they start with low Life and terrible growths in Strength and Charisma, worsening two of the most troubling aspects of the early game: Weight Lifting and ally gathering. Liches will have to make the best of what little allies they can get and increase their own power as much as possible, which may take longer given the limitations of spellcasters; Riding is advised as means of increasing the Lich's durability and Speed, but that's one less ally to take the front and distract enemies. Still, their good growths in Perception and Dexterity mean that Liches can be effective with ranged weapons, granting them additional means of combat whenever magic isn't available. Liches could be thought as a more balanced counterpart to the Fairy: They are both unsuited for melee combat and favor magic, but the Lich doesn't suffer the Fairy's cripplingly-low Life score or armor weight limit, giving them more endurance and allowing the use of Shields or Medium Armor. Heavy Armor, however, is heavily discouraged for the Lich, as it does not benefit any of their favored builds, restricts spellcasting, and slows them significantly. Joining the Mages' Guild may be necessary, as all of the Lich's class builds lean towards constant use of magic. Equipment Slots * Standard Viable Classes ;Wizard :The most straightforward of the Lich's favored classes. Their innate Mana and stat growths make it easier for Liches to become pure casters. On the downside, they will suffer the weaknesses of spellcasters more severely than other classes due to over-specialization; taking a ranged weapon may be needed to survive. Still, those who make it to the late-game will find that fewer and fewer enemies can survive a single casting of Meteor. ;Priest :Instead of this class' intended warrior-mage playstyle, the Lich can make use of the greater Willpower growths and trained Medium Armor to become a hardier Wizard. With their trained Faith skill they can also rake in the benefits of worshiping much quicker than other classes. ;Archer :As mentioned above, Liches can make competent Archers with their surprisingly good growths in Perception and Dexterity. This can be a good option for players who'd rather not depend so much on magic or have an easier early-game. However, when compared to other playable races, Liches are still better as ranged-mage hybrids instead of pure ranged combatants. ;Farmer :A non-combat class, oriented towards Learning, Gardening, Negotiation, Cooking, and crafting. Gardening allows them to get gold and platinum coins easily from The Harvest Time quests, cook quality food to sell or trade with Adventurers, and farm herbs for stat-training. They can later branch into spellcasting without much problem. Racial Feats ;You have resistance to cold. :Grants resistance to cold (Little, ##). ;You have resistance to poison. :Grants resistance to poison (Little, ##). ;You have strong resistance to darkness. :Grants strong resistance to darkness (Normal, ###). Changes in Elona+ In addition to the resistances granted by their racial feats, player Liches now possess some innate resistances and weaknesses of NPC Liches. These are: * Weakness to fire * Superb (#####) resistance to nether * Little (##) resistance to nerve These do not appear on the feat list, but a quick check at the resistances list will show they're effective upon character generation. Also, spellcasting went through a significant rework, making it much easier to play pure casters and hybrids now than in the original version: * Spellbooks cost half their previous value. * Spell Stock lasts three times as long. * The potential of spells memorized increases every time the PC sleeps. * If a spellbook reading failure summons monsters into a town, they'll disappear after a few days. The only exceptions are permanent maps such as Your Home, the Truce Ground and unique dungeons. * The Wizard shopkeeper now trains spell level in exchange for platinum coins. * Skill points can be used to train and increase potential of spells. * The spellcasting penalty of Heavy Armor and Shields has been changed to 20% and 5% respectively. * Casting spells on or near a sandbagged enemy no longer increases experience, spell levels, or trains stats. Viable Classes Besides the previous recommendations... ;Gunner :Liches can becomes adepts at this class for the same reasons as the Archer, however Gunners have better growths in Learning, Magic and Willpower to branch into spellcasting. For this reason, the Gunner may be a better alternative for a ranged-mage hybrid than the Archer, and thus more beneficial to the Lich. ;Warmage :The Warmage's Class Feat increases casting success chance by 5% regardless of armor type, allowing the Lich to equip Medium Armor, Heavy Armor, Shields, or Dual Wielded weapons without suffering a great casting penalty as before. Other than that, the lack of growths in Learning and Perception make it a slightly sub-optimal choice.